yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Star Swirl's Gifts/The Departure of the Fellowship/The Amulet Goes South/Through the Pass
Here is how the quest to Armageddor begins in Yuna and the Fellowship of the Amulet. Later, Yuna went to see Star Swirl. Star Swirl the Bearded: I have something for you, Princess Yuna. Princess Yuna: What is it? Star Swirl lifts a shiny metallic Mithril Shirt. Star Swirl the Bearded: Mithril! As light as a feather and as hard as dragon scales. Let me see you put it on, Go on. Princess Yuna: (tried on the shirt) It fits perfectly. Star Swirl the Bearded: Use it well, Princess Yuna. Princess Yuna: I will, Star Swirl. The Fellowship are prepared their journey when the Journals are safe in Yuna's Saddlebag. King Solar Flare: My granddaughter is setting out on a quest of Mount Diablo. On you who travel with her, No oath nor bond is laid to go further than you will. Farewell, Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Alicorns, Earth Ponies, Pegasi and Unicorns and all free folk go with you. Master Eon: The Fellowship awaits the Princess. Shrek: Come on, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Armageddor, Master Eon. Is it left or right? Master Eon: Left. The Fellowship leaves Equnielantis when Yuna and Master Eon takes the lead. Soon, The Fellowship walk over mountains, Past ancient ruins, Over hills. Princess Yuna: So, Golden Queen. Who've you and your gang been? Golden Queen stared at the Amulet. Princess Yuna: Hello? Golden Queen: Apologies, We're doing alright, Thank you. Later, Pound Cake, Angus and Fergus were practicing sword fighting with John Smith. Angus: Take this! John Smith: (blocks with his sword) Good, Very good. Cassim: Move your hooves. Fergus: You look good, Angus. Angus: Thanks. Wolfgang: If anyone was to ask for my opinion, Which I note that they're not, I'd say that we were taking the long way round. Master Eon, We could pass through the Mines of Marea. Master Eon: No, Wolfgang. I would not take the road through Marea unless I had no other choice. Kayley runs in front of them and stands and stares at a grey cloud in the distance. Master Eon pauses to follow his eyes. Meanwhile, John's sword slips and he chips Pound Cake's hoof with his sword as he drops his. Pound Cake: Ow! John Smith: Sorry! Pound Cake kicks John in the leg. Angus and Fergus: Get him! The three colts wrestle John to the ground and jump on him. Cassim looks on amused. Pound Cake: For Ponyville! Hold him, Guys! Hold him down! John Smith laughs. Cassim: (getting up and taking hold of the colts) Gentlemen, That's enough! (as Pound Cake, Angus and Fergus grab his legs, throwing him backwards onto the ground) Whoa! (laughs) Angus: You've got my arm... argh!... you've got my arm. Roger: (looking at the dark clouds) What is that? Kaos: Nothing, It's just a whisp of cloud. Glumshanks: I don't think it's a cloud, Lord Kaos. It's moving fast.... against the wind. Garret: Kayley, What do you see? Kayley: Dark Bats! Prince Derek: Hide! Cassim: Hurry! John Smith: Take Cover! The Fellowship all run gathering their things and dousing the fire, And dash under the rocks out of sight A great flock of dark bats flies over them, Circles around and then flies off The Fellowship emerge from their hiding places. Star Swirl the Bearded: Spies of Jafar. The passage south is being watched. We must take the Pass. On the snowy mountains, The Fellowship are walking up the snowy slopes. Yuna stumbles, Falls and rolls back down the slope. Garrett: Yuna! Kayley: Are you alright? Princess Yuna: Yeah, I'm fine. (holding the Journals in her bag) Yuna brushes the snow off herself, And notices that the Amulet is no longer handing round his neck. Further up the mountain the Amulet is picked up on its chain. Wolfgang holds the Amulet dangling in front of his face in awe. Master Eon turns around. Everyone looks concerned. Prince Derek: Wolfgang. Wolfgang: It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing. Such a little thing. Garrett: Wolfgang, Give the Amulet to Yuna. Wolfgang: (looking shocked and walks to Yuna and holds out the Amulet as she snatches it from him) As you wish! I care not (grins, hestitates as he sees Cassim's face, laughs and ruffles Yuna's mane, before walking off) John Smith stares after him and releases his grip on his sword. In the dark tower, The Dark Bats circle around inside them, Until they find Jafar. Jafar: (evilly laughing) So, Eon, You try to lead them over the pass. And if that fails, Where then will you go? The Fellowship struggle around the side of the mountain, Through deep snow, Strong winds and heavy snowfall. As they struggle on, The foals were being carried by John, Cassim, Derek, Kayley, Garrett and Shrek who are thigh deep in the snow. Then, Some loud echos were heard on the wind. John Smith: What is that? Master Eon: It's Jafar! A mighty crack is heard overhead, And great chunks of rock fall down from the mountain top, Narrowly missing them. Star Swirl the Bearded: He's trying to bring down the mountain! Garrett: Even the Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher wanted to be free from Tartarus. John Smith: Eon, We must turn back! Master Eon: No! (steps out to the edge of the path) Sleep, Snowy Path, Be still, Lie still, Hold your wrath! Jafar: (standing on top of his tower drowns him out) Wake up cruel Redhorn! May your bloodstained horn fall upon enemy heads! A great streak of lightning hits the top of the mountain above the Fellowship and an avalanche of snow rains down on top of them, Burying them underneath it. Moments later, Cassim emerges from the snow. He looks around to see the others emerge. Cassim: We must get off the mountain! Humpty Dumpty: If we cannot pass over the mountain, Let us go under it! Let us go through the Mines of Marea. Master Eon: Let the princess decide. John Smith: We cannot stay here! (with Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake looking frozen and scared next to him) This will be the death of the foals and children! Star Swirl the Bearded: Yuna? Princess Yuna: We will go through the Mines. Master Eon: So be it. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225